


Bedroom Talk

by badvibrations



Category: Eddie the Eagle (2016)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Oral Sex, Sexual Inexperience, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-24 11:29:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21337513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badvibrations/pseuds/badvibrations
Summary: Eddie isn't a virgin, but he's not an expert either. But he does think that a little bit of "training" may help.
Relationships: Eddie "The Eagle" Edwards/Reader, Taron Egerton/Original Female Character(s), Taron Egerton/Reader, Taron Egerton/You
Comments: 4
Kudos: 34





	Bedroom Talk

You have a type, or at least you thought – men like Judd Nelson and James Spader generally pique your interest, as you find something mysterious about them. However, the most recent development in your life comes as an attraction to a man who you can only describe as the exact polar opposite of your ordinary crushes. Fluffy blond hair, thick lens glasses, and knitted sweaters pull you in head first to a fascination with the British ski jumper named Eddie.

You claim your usual spot at the tavern, back against the wall to keep an eye on the other patrons as you sip on your pint. As is common for the tavern, the majority of the occupants are skiers unwinding from a day of training, peppered with a few locals, and visitors such as yourself. The voices and music combine in the air, settling into a hum that gives a calm atmosphere to the tavern – even with the men who play pool nearby.

As you search the room for any sign of Eddie, you notice Bronson hunched at the bar, puffing furiously on a cigarette and while he clutches his pint glass in his other hand. You let out a sigh when you realize that he is alone, but suddenly, someone runs into the table where you sit, spilling some of your beer before you can steady the glass.

“Oh, I’m terribly sorry!” You look up at the culprit, finding a very flustered Eddie, gripping the mop handle in both of his hands. “My head was not here,” he continues, pursing his lips as he cocked them up in thought. He snatches a rag from his pocket, moving in beside you to wipe the spill from the table – in his proximity, you get a whiff of what you believe is Brut, so you hide the smile, tilting your head to look into Eddie’s face.

“Thinking about hitting the forty metre again?” you ask, lifting your glass from the table to allow Eddie to continue to clean. He scoffs out a laugh, nodding his head as he leans over to reach the rest of the spill, and effectively leaning into your personal space. “Now, Eddie,” you begin, your voice low as you straighten your back and lean in closer to his neck. “If I’m not mistaken, you’re wearing aftershave, yet you have a very prominent five o’clock shadow.”

“I may have rubbed a bit onto my neck when I left Peary’s earlier,” he responds in a hushed tone, as though he is concerned he will get caught. Still, there is a cheeky grin on his face as he speaks, craning his neck to give you a better opportunity to smell it. “He seems to attract the opposite sex quite well,” Eddie continues. “So I slapped a bit on.” Even as he speaks, his almost whimsical intensity is also clouded with uncertainty and nerves.

“Are you trying to attract the opposite sex?” you chuckle, settling back into your seat as Eddie stands up straight once again.

“It’s funny you should ask,” he replies, furrowing his eyebrows and blinking hard behind his glasses. “Peary had said…” Again, he trails off, twisting his fingers around the rag in his grasp hard enough to wring some of the liquid from it, dripping it onto his shoe. “Oh, that’s…” He frowns hard, staring down at his shoes as lifts his foot to wipe it on the back of his other pant leg. “I was wondering,” he continues, tossing the rag over his shoulder and crossing his arms for a moment, just as quickly uncrossing them. “You aren’t…would you maybe be interested in…”

“D’you wanna sit down?” you say, trying to hide your smirk as you gesture to the chair beside you. Eddie presses his glasses higher up the bridge of his nose, blinking twice and giving a quick nod as he slides the chair from beneath the table. He sits down sideways in the chair so he is facing you, rubbing his hands over his pants as he stares at you with one of his infamous Eddie faces. You huff out a chuckle, reaching out to snatch the rag off of his shoulder and setting it on the table, pointing to the damp spot it left on his sweater.

“Oh, sorry,” he murmurs, rubbing at the spot with his hand. You grab his hand to stop him, gently setting it back into his lap, giving him a warm smile.

“What’s on your mind?” you ask.

“During training with Peary,” he begins, his face becoming pensive as though he is trying to remember a speech he had planned out. “He mentioned something about…making love. So, it got me thinking…” You stifle an amused chuckle, instead bite your lip and raise your eyebrows as you listen to him intently. “If I am to truly understand the comparison between jumps and love-making,” he goes on, curling his fingers into a loose fist but pressing his thumb to his forefinger as he gestures towards you. “I thought it might be best for me to find someone, uh, a young woman, who would be interested in…that.” He lets out a heavy breath at the last word, lifting his eyebrows as he looks back at you hopefully – you realize he is awaiting your response.

“Did they bring back Candid Camera or something?” you ask, with a grin. “When does Allen Funt come boogying out?” Eddie blinks, furrowing his brow for a moment before he speaks.

“I don’t understand…what that means,” he says.

“Jeremy Beadle, then,” you say, shaking your head. “Beadle’s About.”

“Oh, I like that programme,” he says, with a smile. “But I don’t–”

“You’re fucking with me, right?” you ask. “You’re a virgin?”

“Me? No!” he replies, hurriedly, eyes appearing even larger behind his glasses. “I have made love before, only once…when I was eighteen. I just feel that – based off of what Peary said – I may not have…done it properly.” You keep your eyes on him, lifting your glass to take a sip of beer, waiting for him to elaborate. “I didn’t feel…what he described,” Eddie continues. “And I feel that it may be vital for my training, and as an extension of that, my Olympic career, if I try it again.”

“Eddie, are you asking me if I’ll have sex with you?”

“Yes, I am,” he responds, triumphantly. When you only give an entertained smile in response, Eddie’s face spreads with panic, his nose scrunching and his lips pulling back from his teeth enough to show his clenched teeth. “Only if you want to,” he hurries. “I thought you would be interested, only because you are my friend, and you’re…a girl.”

You laugh in spite of yourself and say, “Those are the reasons you want to have sex with me? Because we’re friends and I have a vagina.”

“Well,” Eddie begins, once again pushing the glasses back into place. “Not entirely, but–”

“Where do you wanna go?” you ask, finishing off your beer and setting the glass down on the table. “The place I’m staying isn’t too far, but maybe you’re closer?” Eddie blinks, giving you a look of surprise, his nostrils flaring. “I mean, I’m not gonna let you fuck me on the table,” you add. “So, we should find somewhere a bit more…secluded and intimate.”

“Great!” Eddie responds, with a wide grin, clapping his hands on his knees. “I have a perfect place prepared.” He hops from the seat, making the effort to slide the chair back beneath the table and grabbing his rag. “We can…” he trails off, his eyes darting around in thought before they fall on you once again. “Is now a good time for you?”

“Sure,” you laugh, standing up. “Lead the way.”

Pulling another one of his classic faces, Eddie pushes the mop and bucket towards the rear of the tavern, discreetly gesturing for you to follow him. You follow behind him, keeping enough distance to not draw any attention from the other occupants, but especially Bronson. You watch him shoving the cleaning products in the storage room, and pausing to wash his hands at the basin.

When he hurries past you, he heads towards the stairs, holding tightly to the railing to keep from stumbling. You descend the staircase slowly, looking up to see him standing at the bottom with an excited, if not mildly impatient look on his face – letting out a laugh, you roll your eyes.

“Patience is a virtue, Edwards,” you say, once you reach him. “Why are we down here?” You follow him to a nearby door, and as soon as he opens it, you cannot stop the laugh that comes from your lips: a cupboard, filled with old small appliances, glassware, ski equipment, and other knick-knacks, with a makeshift bed on the floor. “Is this…” You look back to him, narrowing your eyes as you gesture towards the room. “You want to fuck me on the floor of a tavern cupboard?”

“Well, this is where I’ve been staying,” he replies, matter-of-factly. “The floor gets a tad cold, but once we begin, I assume we will warm up. Friction and that.”

“Nope,” you say, shaking your head. “That’s not happening. I’m staying at the inn down the street; we’re going there.”

Before Eddie can respond, you snatch up his hand, leading him along behind you as you ascend the stairs again. Keeping his hand in yours, you walk past the bar, catching Bronson’s attention as you go, but you ignore when he calls out to you. Stopping briefly to pull on your jacket that hangs on the coat rack, Eddie follows suit, giving a quick glance to Bronson back at the bar. You take Eddie’s hand, pulling him out of the front door and down the street until the noise of the tavern is nonexistent. Finally, you let go of his hand and slow your walking to allow him to walk beside you.

“I think you will be pleased,” Eddie begins, keeping his pace beside you, though slightly winded from how quickly you both had been walking. “I discovered a few of Petra’s…feminine magazines, and I’ve given them a look.”

“Okay…” you trail off, waiting for clarification.

“There was a lovely article on friction and sensation,” he continues. “It mentioned pressure and counter-pressure…it was quite informative.” You turn your head from him, laughing quietly at his eagerness. “It mentioned the best way for a woman to tell a man that she requires more, uh, clitoral stimulation,” he continues. “And while it didn’t give me any specific pointers on how exactly to…do that, I believe I’ll be able to read your body language to–”

You grab a fistful of Eddie’s sweater, pulling him into a small alleyway and pinning him hard against the wall. His eyes are even larger than his glasses normally make them appear as you dip your head towards him – you pause when your lips are just an inch from his, feeling his breath become heavy against your mouth. Finally, you kiss him hard, finding his lips to be just as soft as you had hoped. You do not deepen the kiss, but break away enough to look back into his face: lips still parted and slightly puckered, eyes closed, Eddie looks adorable.

“We should get going,” you whisper. “Or someone is gonna see us.” His eyes flutter open and you cannot help but lean in for another quick kiss – this time he holds his hand against your cheek to keep you from pulling away; you chuckle, grabbing his wrist to gently tug his hand from your face. “Alright, fuck machine,” you laugh, playfully biting his bottom lip. “Let’s continue this in my room, yeah?”

Eddie nods slowly, allowing you to take his hand once again, and lead him the remainder of the walk to your room at the inn. Once you enter the room, you remove your coat, hanging it on the hook near the door, and Eddie does the same. When you turn to face him, he takes quick steps to close in on you, grabbing your biceps to keep you still as he presses his lips to yours with enough force to have you stumble slightly.

“Eddie,” you murmur against his lips. “Hang on.” He breaks the kiss, blinking hard as he searches your face for an explanation, but quickly moves to sit on the edge of the bed, untying the laces of his shoes. “Eddie, slow down,” you chuckle, watching him pull the shoes off and throw them to the side. When he looks back up to you, he presses his glasses up his nose. “Why are you rushing?”

“Well, I–”

“You’re excited,” you say. “But listen to me…when you prepare for a jump, you don’t just launch yourself down the hill before you take the opportunity to figure out the approach, right?” Eddie looks away for a moment, scrunching his face thoughtfully, but you ignore him and continue. “That’s your problem,” you say. “You just jump. If Bronson wants you to think of it like fucking, then you’re gonna do it right. This is all part of your training, right?” Eddie panics again, but forces a small laugh, waving his hand dismissively.

“Course it is,” he replies. “What else…would it…” He trails off, looking at you in anticipation as you begin to walk closer to him.

“Tell me what he said,” you prompt, coming to a stop in front of him, pressing his shoulders so he sits straight, head tipped up to look at you.

“The starting gate,” he begins. “Is foreplay. The in-run is about building rhythm, and the take-off is–”

“Climax?” you interrupt, to which Eddie nods. “Then why are you trying to skip the starting gate and go running head first into the slope?” Eddie chuckles softly, a faint blush creeping across his cheeks; with a tender smile, you gently slip his glasses from his face, watching him blink a few times before he focuses on you. “You just take it slow,” you whisper, grasping his hands to set them on your hips. “And feel your way through.” While one of your hands sets onto his shoulder, the other threads through his hair, keeping him in place as you press a soft kiss to his lips.

Eddie’s hands remain stationary on your hips, not attempting to tighten his hold or move an inch. Your grip on him tightens, fisting his sweater and tugging gently at his short locks, in an attempt to get him to do anything. Much to your delight, your action pulls a gentle whimper from him, his fingers only pressing lightly against your hips.

Without giving him a warning, you straddle his lap, resting your knees onto either side of the mattress to keep your weight on them. Eddie inhales sharply, breaking from the kiss to look down between your bodies, then back up to you. You bite your lip, tilting your head to size up his neck and his jaw – his brow furrows as he peers back at you.

“Your neck,” you mumble, letting out a soft growl. Quickly, you press your mouth to his neck, kissing softly along towards his jaw, then repeating the action on the opposite side. Eddie gasps softly, his hands finally grappling you harder when he feels your teeth gently graze his skin. When you cheek brushes against the stubble of his jaw, you let out a small whine of your own, immediately nuzzling against him. “Eddie,” you breathe.

“Wh-What?” he stutters. You place both of your hands on his shoulders as you settle down onto him completely, giving a gentle grind down to feel him through your clothes. “Oh, my,” he gasps, hands going stiff on your sides and his face turning a deep shade of red.

“Eddie, do you still want to do this?” you ask, softly, your eyebrows knitting together in concern. “You seem…unsure, maybe?”

“No, no,” he replies, quickly. “I want to. The only thing I’m unsure of is what I’m meant to do.” You take hold of his hands, pressing them against your backside.

“Squeeze,” you mutter. “Pull me closer.” Eddie swallows hard, doing as you have instructed – when he holds you firmly against him, his eyes widen and he gives a soft breath. “I can feel you through your sweatpants,” you mumble, hands slipping up his neck to hold him at the back of his head. “Fuck, you feel so good rubbing against me already.”

“I-I do?” he inquires.

“Mhm,” you nod, taking hold of his wrists. When you drag yourself back, you urge him to pull you back against him, before you repeat the action – Eddie takes the hint, helping you grind down on him. “How does that feel?” you ask, breathing out slowly. Eddie knits his brows, looking up at you, and breathing heavily from his open mouth.

“Like a rubbing sort of–”

“No, Eddie, just…” you sigh. “Have you ever seen a dirty movie before? Like maybe you were at a friend’s house, and you watched something you shouldn’t have?”

“Well, my mate, Lewis, found a copy of Caligula, and–”

“Nope,” you interrupt, shaking your head as you stand from his lap and take a few steps back.

“Wait, I’m sorry!” he replies, hurriedly, standing up. He gives a quick glance to his crotch, grabbing the hem of his sweater and tugging it cover the bulge. “Have I said something to upset you?” he asks. “I didn’t mean to…offend you.”

“You haven’t,” you reply. “I just think we just need to try a different approach, that’s all.” You reach out, taking hold of his biceps and pulling him to stand in front of you. “Take my clothes off,” you instruct. Eddie’s hands fumble with the top button of your shirt, nearly popping it in his excitement, so you grasp his hands to steady him. “Slowly,” you say, giving him a small smile.

Eddie keeps his gaze on his hands as he slowly unbuttons your shirt, his focus and determination giving you a small smile. You dip your head lower, bumping against his forehead to catch his attention, and as soon as he peers up, you lean in closer. Pausing with your lips just centimeters from his, you breathe out slowly, tracing the tip of your tongue over his lips, teasingly. You notice his hands have ceased movement, frozen at the button just below your breasts, so you bump your nose against his.

“Don’t stop,” you whispers “Multitask.”

“Right,” he breathes, resuming the unbuttoning of your shirt. While he works, you leave soft kisses along his cheek, until he finally pushes the shirt from your arms, letting it hit the floor. You notice the way his eyes take in your cleavage, before he looks back up at you, as though he was asking permission for something.

“Whatever feels right,” you whisper, with a small nod of your head.

Eddie inhales deeply before letting it out steadily, leaning his face towards your neck to press a very quick and chaste kiss to your skin. When his eyes cut up to you as if to gauge if he is on the right path, you gently grasp the back of his head and guide him towards your neck once again. Eddie’s breath comes in heavy, steady huffs, hot against your skin as he kisses your throat.

“You smell like…lavender,” he whispers, continuing to kiss along your collarbone. Eddie breathes in your scent, letting out a gentle sigh as the tender kisses become more urgent when they the opposite side of your neck.

“Eddie,” you whine, setting your hands on top of his to set his fingers touch the button of your jeans. “Keep going.” Carefully unbuttoning your jeans, Eddie breaks from his kisses to peer between your bodies so he can watch himself drag the zipper down. He glances up quickly, squinting at you, flaring his nostrils as if asking if he is still on the right path.

“I’m…if you sit on the bed, I can take your pants off,” he speaks softly, nodding his head behind him. You cannot help but smile, leaning in to kiss him gently before you take a seat on the edge of the bed and resting on your elbows. “Right,” he nods, crossing to you. Leaning over to take hold of the waist of your jeans, Eddie peers into your eyes, and you take the hint, lifting your hips to assist him in pulling the clothing from your legs. “Oh,” he says, grabbing his glasses from beside you on the bed, slipping them back on. “You look so different from the girls…in the magazine.”

“Well,” you reply, feeling your cheeks flush slightly as you sit up to cover yourself. “That’s–”

“Oh, no, no!” Eddie hurries, kneeling down on the floor in front of you. “I meant no offense. I prefer the way you look over them. You are so lovely.” He struggles to find where he should place his hands, fumbling with the collar of his sweater then balling his hands into fists, before finally gently setting them onto your knees. “If you lean down, I can kiss you,” he states. He speaks as though it is a fact and nothing more, but his eyes are hopeful, magnified behind his glasses once again.

Dipping your head down, letting Eddie close the gap and have control of the kiss. After a moment of uncertainty on his part, you feel his tongue probing between your lips, so you quickly allow him access to your mouth. His tongue touches as much of your mouth as it can, gentle moans pulling from his throat when your tongue navigates around his mouth. Finally, Eddie breaks away, breathing heavily as his eyes find your chest, which – due to you leaning over – is very close to his face.

“They’re…bigger than I thought they would be,” he says, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose before looking into your eyes instead.

To tease him further, you lean closer, watching him inhale sharply with panic flashing across his eyes when he looks at your breasts. You feel for the bottom of his sweater, making every effort to keep your eyes on Eddie’s face to gauge his reaction. You take a firm hold of both his sweater and the shirt underneath, working them up his stomach, but pause long enough for Eddie to remove his glasses again. He raises his arms, allowing you to pull the clothing over his head and throwing it to the side.

Eddie puts his glasses on once again, blinking up at you as he scrunches his nose, as though he is trying to fight an urge, but you nod to encourage him. Pulling his bottom lip between his teeth, Eddie grabs your biceps and urges you to sit up straight, his eyes dragging over every inch of your skin.

You notice a small quake in Eddie’s hand as it cups your cheek, dragging his thumb to brush gently across your lips. As you spot his eyes on your mouth, you part your lips enough to gently bite his thumb, watching his quickly jut up in surprise. His fingers very gently travel down your jaw to your neck, tracing along your collarbone until they reached the curve of your breast. He hesitated only a moment before he pressed his palm to your breast, fingers not daring to tighten but as he feels your nipple harden through the material of your bra, and hears you breathe out steadily, his fingers grip you harder.

“Is this…alright?” he inquires, hopefully.

“Hang on,” you whisper, reaching behind your back and unfastening your bra. Eddie pulls back enough to give you the space to slip the material off of your arms to reveal yourself to him.

“Oh, my,” he breathes out, this time cupping your breasts with both hands. “They’re perfect.” You set your hands on top of his, urging his fingers to pinch your nipples so you can arch into his touch.

“Fuck, Eddie,” you whisper. “I’m…do it harder, baby. You’re getting me so wet right now.”

“Are you?” he asks, breathlessly. You nod, blinking slowly as you look deep into his eyes, pleading with him to continue playing with your nipples. “Right,” Eddie nods, pinching harder, catching you off guard.

“Oh!” you gasp, grabbing the sides of his face and pulling him up to give him a kiss. Getting lost in your own pleasure, you momentarily forget that you are attempting to take your time – so you deepen the kiss to something much more passionate and sloppy. Eddie whimpers into your mouth, his fingers still continuing to tug at your nipples until one of your hands slips down his back, digging your nails in. This time, when Eddie moans, you break away, panting hard as you look into his eyes. “Are you okay?” you ask.

“Yes,” he replies, nodding.

“Good,” you smile, gently shoving him away. “Stand up.” He does as you instruct, watching you lift your hips enough to pull your panties down to your ankles and kicking them off. Eddie blatantly tries to catch a glimpse between your thighs, even as he blushes. Maneuvering around, you kneel on the foot of the bed, beckoning Eddie to you with a crook of your finger. “Come over here, fly boy,” you whisper.

Eddie takes the few steps towards you, stopping with his knees pressed to the front of the mattress, his eyes open wide and magnified behind his lenses. You set your hands on his chest, giving him a gentle, teasing scratch with your nails as you make your way to the waistband of his sweats. You watch the way his eyes dart around your face and your neck before repeating – you find something alluring in his gaze, but when he clearly looks no lower than your throat, you feel your heart skip a beat.

“You’re incredibly beautiful,” Eddie murmurs. You smile warmly at him, feeling a small flutter in your chest at the utter honesty in his voice, coupled with the vulnerability in his eyes. “Is that alright for me to say?” he asks, the tone of his voice softer.

“Of course,” you nod, your fingers toying with the tied drawstring of his pants. You pull at the ends of the knotted string to untie it, then slip your fingers just past the waistband of the pants to loosen them. 

Keeping your hands in place you lean in to kiss him softly to keep him focused on your mouth and steady his quick breaths. While he is distracted, you catch the elastic of his briefs, slowly beginning to inch them off of his hips until his erection pops past the material, brushing against your stomach. Eddie gasps, breaking from the kiss with flushed cheeks as he peers down between your bodies just as you push the clothing past the thickness of his thighs so they pool around his ankles.

“Uh, okay,” you breathe, looking down to get an eyeful of his unpredictable size. “If girls knew that you were so big, they’d be lining up to get a taste.” Eddie chuckles nervously, adjusting his glasses.

“You’re just saying that to be kind.”

“Believe me, I’m not,” you respond. “Take all that off, and get up here with me.” You move to relax against the pillows, keeping your legs held together to not draw Eddie’s focus from removing his clothes. Once he is naked, he climbs onto the bed and watches you spread your legs to give him an eyeful of your slickness. “What do you want to do, Eddie?” you whisper, stroking your fingers along your inner thighs. “I’m all yours…do whatever you want.”

“You said before that you were…wet,” he says, slowly. “I’d like to feel.” He scoots himself closer to you, reaching his hand out to carefully drag one finger through your slickness. When the pad of his finger brushes over your clit, you pull a quick breath in through your nose, shifting your hips closer to his hand as he now traces two fingers along the same path. “You’re very wet,” he says, retracting his hand and looking down at the dampness on his digits.

With a smirk, you sit up enough to take hold of his wrist, pulling him closer and keeping eye contact with him while you slide his fingers into your mouth. You suck on them slowly, giving Eddie the most innocent look you can muster just as you pull his fingers free – you drag your tongue between them, to give him one last rush.

You release Eddie’s wrist, and he spends a moment staring at his fingers, as though he is trying to process what happened when you settle back onto the mattress. Swallowing hard, he nods his head, tentatively extending his hand between your thighs, tracing his fingers back through your folds then pressing one digit into your entrance.

“Two,” you whisper, blinking slowly. “Please.” Eddie slides his middle finger into you to join his index finger, watching in fascination at the way you wrap around him. “Eddie,” you whine, spreading your thighs wider. His eyes find yours as he slowly starts to pump his fingers in and out of you, his pace hesitant and slightly stuttered as though he is not sure he is correct. “Mm, that feels good,” you assure him. 

“Does it?” he asks, softly, leaning over to rest his other hand on the mattress next to your hip so he could hold himself up.

“Go a little faster.”

Eddie complies to your request, pumping faster, his chest rising and falling quickly as he watches your shift your hips against his hand. As much as you are enjoying teaching Eddie, you begin to feel your desire bubbling inside of you, the need for more becoming almost unbearable. For a few moments more, you allow Eddie to thrust his digits into you – as he every so often lets out small whimpers – before you sit up and gently pull his hand away from you.

“Have I hurt you?” he asks, worry in his eyes.

“Not at all,” you reply, grabbing his shoulders and guiding him to lay on the mattress. “I just got an idea.” You kneel between his legs, gently pressing him flat onto his back, then setting your hands on the mattress on either side of his ribs. “I love the way you look,” you whisper, kissing his neck softly, pausing to let him feel your breath against his skin. “Everything about you.”

As you kiss a path down his chest, you listen to the gentle whimpers he tries to hide and watch the way his fingers dig into the sheets. His body is stiff, his chest puffing with each quick breath as you place a kiss on his belly button. You hover above his pelvis, glancing down at his erection, already leaking from the tip; you look up to his face for a moment, taking in the tinge of pink in his cheeks.

Keeping your eyes on Eddie, you slowly drag your tongue over his tip, licking up the saltiness from him. Eddie gasps, lifting his hips from the mattress, but you gently grasp them, to press them down once again.

“Steady now,” you chuckle. “Has anyone done this to you before?” Eddie stares at you, lips parted, glasses setting low on his nose as he shakes his head in response. “Just relax,” you whisper, your fingers rubbing soothing circles on his hips.

“Okay,” he nods.

Giving him a small smile, you drag your tongue along the underside of his shaft, before flicking the tip of your tongue at his head. Your lips wrap around his tip, sucking gently and giving very shallow bobs of your head, taking him only slightly into your mouth. Backing off, you spit carefully down his length, then wrap your fingers around him to coat him with slickness. With languid strokes of your hand, you work from tip to base, lifting your gaze to find his eyes still on you as he pants softly.

“Take your glasses off,” you whisper, licking his head again. “Lemme see your eyes.” Eddie snatches the glasses from his face, tossing them onto the bed beside him. He blinks a few times, even widening his eyes for a moment, before focusing on you once again. “Talk to me, Eddie,” you say. “Tell me how it feels.”

“Your fingers are cold,” he breathes. “But your mouth is…warm. May I feel it again? Please?”

“Yeah?” you ask. “You want me to put your cock in my mouth again, baby?” Eddie whines softly, pursing his lips to speak, but can only nod his head and bite his bottom lip. You do as he asks, taking him into your mouth once more, this time until his head hits the back of your throat. Eddie lets out a helpless moan, his hands fisting the sheets and his hips trying to lift again, but you press your forearm to his waist to pin him down.

Slowly, you back off until you only have his tip between your lips, then you suck harshly on it, using your hand to stroke the rest of him. The slickness that has formed between your thighs at the noises Eddie lets out is becoming too much, so you scoot onto your knees, maintaining your motions on his erection. Your arm that is at his waist instead navigates beneath you, fingers locating your clit and rubbing along with what you do to Eddie. 

“Are you…?” Eddie begins, but cuts himself off with an uncontrollable gasp. “Are you touching yourself?” The innocence of Eddie is still present in his words, but the passion in his lust-filled eyes hits you hard in your gut, tightening inside of you. “Does it feel nice?” he asks, softly. You hum around him, which only proves to pull another whimper from his lips as he presses himself against the pillows. You pull him from your mouth, flicking your tongue over him once again, before blowing air on him. “Oh, God!” he squeaks. “That’s nice…that’s very nice.”

“Do you want it to feel better?” you ask, kissing along his hips and his stomach.

“Yes, please,” he whispers, frantically. “Anything you want.” You hum softly, continue your path of kissing down to his thigh, before you take his length into you mouth again, furiously bobbing over him and taking him deeper with each movement.

“Oh, oh!” Eddie moans, one of his hands setting on your shoulder, holding tightly. You feel for his free hand, and set it to your head, urging his fingers to tug at your hair. When he softly pulls at your locks, you moan around him, pulling another one of the delicious sounds from Eddie’s mouth. However, as soon as you cup him beneath his shaft, massaging softly, Eddie stutters out your name, pulling you back from him. “Stop, wait!” he gasps.

“Are you okay?” you ask, placing your hands on his thighs.

“What…that was…” he pants, nodding his head. “Yes, I’m alright.”

“Felt good?” you ask, rubbing your fingers up his thighs towards his hips. He nods again, reaching for your hands, which you gently place in his. Eddie tugs you closer, and you smile up at him, shifting to straddle his thighs and lacing your fingers with his so you can pin his hands to the bed on either side of his head. Your eyes dart quickly around his face, his fluffy hair, his big bright eyes, pink lips, and flushed cheeks covered with a sheen of sweat – he stares up at you as if you are the only important thing in the world. “God, you’re fucking beautiful,” you whisper, letting out a breath. Eddie swallows, parting his lips to inhale before he speaks.

“Do you mean that?” he asks.

“Yes,” you nod, leaning down to press a soft kiss to his lips. The kiss is passionate, and this time, Eddie seems much more confident, taking control and kissing your deeply. “Eddie,” you whimper against his lips. “Fuck me.”

“Yeah?” he asks, genuinely. “You…want me to?” You slowly nod your head, nudging his nose with yours. “Do you have protection?” he asks. “If not, I did nick one from Peary’s when I found his aftershave. My mum always told me to be safe.” You chuckle as you place a kiss his cheek and climb from the bed and grabbing his pants from where they lay on the ground. “You’re so beautiful,” he says.

“You don’t have to keep chatting me up,” you chuckle, pulling the condom from his pocket and discarding the clothing again. “I’m already gonna let you fuck me.” Eddie sits up quickly, grabbing his glasses and putting them on once again as he stares at you intently.

“It’s not a chat up,” he says, pointedly. “It’s the truth. You are so beautiful. Do men not tell you that? Because they should.” When he speaks each word, there is a shocked, nearly offended tone to his voice, and as though he stands to gain nothing from winning your favor – he speaks factually. “Beautiful,” he says, with a nod and one of his wide Eddie smiles.

For a moment, you lose focus, instead feeling your emotions getting the better of you. Quickly, you push them down and join Eddie on the bed once again, resting on your knees between his thighs. Eddie, still sitting up so he is face-to-face with you, cocks his head at an angle to lean towards you for a kiss. Each time Eddie kisses you, his confidence grows, but when you feel him attempting to take the condom from your grasp, you break the kiss to look into his eyes.

“Uh-uh,” you shake your head. “I’m gonna put it on for you.”

“I’d like that very much,” Eddie breathes. You grin at him, kissing the tip of his nose before you tear the condom wrapper open. “Would it be alright if I…” he trails off, watching you slowly roll the condom over his length, causing him to let out a small sigh. “Could I be on top? At least for a start?”

“I think that’s a great idea,” you whisper. Eddie quickly move his legs from around you, and you trade places with him so you are now flat on your back staring up at him. He stares at your heat for a moment, carefully setting one of his hands on your thighs as his other hand grasps his erection. “Take me, Eddie,” you plead. “I’m all yours.”

With a deep inhale, Eddie nudges himself against you, pressing the head of his erection into your entrance. Pausing for a moment, he finally slides inside of you to the hilt, a fractured groan falling from his mouth as he leans over to press his hands on the mattress on either side of your body to keep himself steady.

“Oh, God,” he whispers, closing his eyes and hanging his head enough to make his glasses slip down his nose. “You are so…snug, and warm.” You whine softly, bending your knees to press your legs against his hips, and grabbing his biceps.

“I’m tight for you, Eddie?” you ask, peering up at him. “Please tell me.”

“Yes,” he nods. “Very tight. You’re clenching me…” Eddie gently grinds himself into you, pulling a mix of moans from both of you with the contact. His head lowers further, nuzzling against your neck and cheek, the frames of his glasses pressing into your temple.

Carefully, Eddie backs out, making certain to leave only his tip inside of your for a moment, before he pushes back inside of you just as slowly. The painstakingly sedated place he begins makes your insides feel numb, and you ache to feel more, but each time he presses his hips forward, he settles in as deep as he can. His girth fills you until you feel as though you are uncertain about containing him without losing control, but when Eddie suddenly snaps his hips hard against you, a gasp gets drawn forth from your mouth.

“Woah,” you breathe.

“Is this alright?” he asks, his voice heavy as he repeats the forceful thrust, but still pulling back just as slowly as before. “Please tell me…I want to make you feel good.” You nod furiously, your hands moving down his body to take a firm hold of his backside, nails digging into his skin.

Eddie breathes out shakily, the pace of his thrusts increasing, and you guide him along with the grip you maintain on him. You feel every inch of him as he slides in and out of you, stretching you out unlike you have ever felt, causing the aching in your loins to swell and tighten. Letting out soft whimpers, you peer into Eddie’s eyes to find the focus there, sheer determination to keep his composure.

“Eddie,” you breathe, finding it hard to stay poised yourself. “Can I ride you? Please?”

“Oh,” Eddie groans, his hips faltering slightly at your question. “Yes, I would love to feel that.”

With one swift motion, you shove Eddie onto the mattress beside you, straddling his waist and easing him back inside of you. You smile down at him, setting your hands on his chest and nestling down on top of him. Eddie pushes his glasses up to the bridge of his nose and then holds onto your hips, watching as you arch your back, tipping your head back as you start to lift off of him.

You only take a moment to set a steady pace, every so often stopping to grind yourself down onto him, just to get another surprised groan from him. Eddie’s fingers hold your hips so firmly you wince from the pain, and pry his hands away to bring them to your breasts instead. He bites his lip, nodding his head as he remembers the way you instructed him to touch you – he kneads your breasts, tugging harder on your nipples than he had before.

“Oh, God, Eddie,” you moan, desperately, leaning into his touch. “Your cock feels so good.”

“Yeah?” he asks, softly. “It’s…incredible to be inside of you.” Eddie’s words send a current from your core to your chest, the genuine sincerity and desire in his voice catching you off guard. You rest your forearms to the bed to get closer to Eddie, giving him a deep, passionate kiss – with your weight supported on your arms, you begin to bounce yourself up and down over Eddie, quick and hard, sending a slapping sound through the air. “Mmm,” Eddie exclaims into your mouth, his hands grabbing your backside to help you along.

Kissing down Eddie’s cheek, you bury your face against his neck and leave a solid bite on his skin, earning a shocked yelp from him. Sitting back straight, you reduce your pace, watching Eddie stare up at you in confusion, but you reach down, rubbing your clit slowly as you stare at him. His eyes fall to your fingers, mesmerized by the way you touch yourself along with the sight of his length going deep inside of you.

“Are you nearly there?” he pants. You nod your head, which sets Eddie off; he shoves your hand away, copying the action you had just been doing, only moving faster.

“Oh, God,” you whine in surprise, rolling your hips swiftly in response to Eddie’s touch.

“Please,” he whispers, eyes focusing solely on your face now. “Please…for me. I want to see how beautiful it is when you’re…when I make you…”

“Fuck, Eddie, I’m gonna come,” you moaned, moving sloppily as you feel the tension in your stomach growing tighter and tighter. “Oh, my God.”

Stars fly across your vision as your climax hits, the sensation working from your hips out through your limbs, making you tremble uncontrollably. You moan, riding him harder to coast on the waves of your orgasm – they hit you over and over, Eddie’s fingers never stopping as you bounce.

“Fuck, fuck,” you groan, grabbing his wrist and pulling his hand away. “C’mon, baby, lemme get you off. Are you gonna come?” Eddie pants hard, nodding his head furiously. “Tell me what you need,” you whisper.

“May I–?”

“Anything.”

Eddie gently moves you off of him, guiding you to your hands and knees before positioning himself behind you. Though you still feel the aftershocks of your climax running through you, a new feeling hits at the thought of sweet and innocent Eddie Edwards taking you while you’re on all fours – a feeling that you really enjoy.

To your surprise, Eddie wastes no time, slipping back into you, your tender walls clenching firmly around him and pulling more groans from both of you again. With his hands taking an unyielding grasp of your hips, he pulls you back against his quick, pointed thrusts, still making certain you feel every single inch of him.

“I didn’t know anything could feel quite so good,” he hurries. “Do you like it? I want to see you climax again…I need to.”

“Greedy,” you breathe out, reaching between your thighs to rub your clit. “Don’t stop, Eddie. Please don’t stop.”

Eddie’s hips piston against you furiously, the slapping sound now resonating so loudly you cannot hear your own moans. You become painfully aware of his fingers digging into your hips and only use the pain to fuel you towards your second orgasm of the night. As best as you are able, you push back against each of his thrusts, hungry to feel him fully, the need for more becoming unbearable. You hear Eddie muttering to himself, but you cannot make out the words he speaks; however, you feel his thrusts becoming nearly erratic, and know he is nearly at his own end.

Your second orgasm hits you differently, a sharper feeling bursting inside of you less gradually, but instead quick and hard. The previous trembling turns into heavy quakes, enough to make your arms give out so you drop to your elbows, face against the mattress to stifle your moans. Eddie adjusts his grip in your hips at your new angle, making certain that you get the absolute most out of your orgasm. You mentally thank the person who wrote the magazine article that Eddie had read.

The moan that Eddie releases comes from deep within him, something that sounds as though it had been desperate to escape him for far too long. Desperate whimpers follow, as his hips stutter to a halt, but you urge him to keep moving until he is fully spent. Once he is finished, he leans over your body, peppering kisses along your shoulders and back while his grip on you hips never loosens. After a moment, he collapses on top of you fully, both of you panting hard regulate your breathing once again.

“That was fucking fantastic, Eddie,” you mumble, reaching back to run your fingers through his hair. “You were amazing. I can’t remember the last time I came that hard.”

“Yeah?” he asks, excitedly, his voice having gone raspy. You nudge your shoulder back to signal for him to move from on top of you, which he carefully does, letting out a quiet whimper when he removes himself from inside of you.

Eddie drops onto his back beside you, peering into your eyes with absolute wonder. Chuckling softly, you roll onto your side, helping him remove the condom and toss it into the waste bin beside the bed. When you move to settle back into the mattress, Eddie peers at your expectantly, so with a tender smile, you curl into his grasp laying with your head low enough on his chest that you can stare up at him.

“So, did you learn anything?” you ask, rubbing your fingers over the small trail of hair on his chest. Eddie gives you another one of his infamous grins.

“I learned quite a lot,” he says. “You are a gifted teacher.” When you feel your cheeks blush, you tip your head away from him for a moment to let out a chuckle, but then place a small kiss on his chest and relax on him once more.

“Well, I had a good student.”

“Come with me,” Eddie says, quickly. When you give him a quizzical look, he bites his lip and furrows his brow, his ever-endearing nervous confusion spreading across his face once again. “Peary and I are travelling,” he explains. “I need to qualify. I would consider it an honor to look in the stands to see you…cheering for me.” You bite your bottom lip to hide your smile, still looking deep into Eddie’s eyes.

“Are you asking me to be your groupie, Eddie Edwards?”

“Maybe…my girlfriend?” As soon as the words leave his mouth, he blushes furiously, eyes darting around your face in search of your answer.

“Hmm,” you reply, feigning the act of giving deep thought to his proposition. “I’ll be your girlfriend under one condition.”

“Anything!”

“You let me wear that comfy sweater of yours for round two.”


End file.
